Endurph
|hair = Very light blonde |eye = Light green |status = Deceased |portrayedby = Kazuhiro Yamaji (Japanese) |firstappearance = Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters |lastappearance = Godzilla: The Planet Eater }} Endurph was an Exif cardinal, and civilian military member who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and reappeared in its 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Endurph's appearance was much akin to his ally Metphies, albeit with a more weathered appearance. His brow was also much more prominent. Personality Endurph's personality wasn't explored within the events of Planet of the Monsters, however, he, along with Metphies were the first to support and draft the anti-Godzilla thesis written by Haruo Sakaki. Endurph would later lose his reserved nature once Ghidorah arrived, where he'd be seen smiling and laughing in a maniacal manner, a stark contrast to his general personality. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Endurph was first seen discussing Tau-e's habitability, shortly after the landing craft's explosion that killed a large number of people in the beginning of the film. He was also heard bringing up how finding another habitable planet akin to it would yield grim results. When the idea of travelling back to Earth was met with skepticism due to the distance, Endurph brought up how Gematron, the method of initiating subspace navigation, wasn't bound by time or distance, but just energy, making travel feasible. Endurph would be present as Martin Lazzari spoke on Godzilla's survival. When Metphies brought up the concept of extermination and was met with backlash from some members of the Committee, Endurph spoke up on how they've drafted ant-Godzilla strategies, referring to the then-anonymous thesis. Endurph was later seen praying alongside a small battalion of soldiers preparing to go to the Earth's surface. As Metphies briefed the ''Aratrum's captain, Unberto Mori, on Eliott Leland's demise, Endurph would be seen nearby the captain. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following Godzilla Earth's awakening, Endurph would acknowledge this Godzilla was "the one", referring to it being from their distant past. He would also support the idea of searching for survivors, an option Mori would side with on a 48 hour timer. Endurph would later make a prediction, referring to the exchange of voices. While Halu-elu Dolu-do would dispute the reputability of the claim, Takeshi J. Hamamoto would ponder on if it meant they'd hear from the landing team, an event which occurred a few seconds later. He would be seen standing behind Mori as Marco Ghione and two others returned to the ''Aratrum. Following this, Endurph was shown praying with a small group of people, referring to a "promised day" when "God" would descend upon them. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Following the fall of Mechagodzilla City, Endurph was seen listening to the playback of the city's final moments. As an intense argument broke out between Dolu-do and Takeshi, Endurph left the room silently. Later, Endurph and Metphies would communicate through telepathy, with the former telling Metphies to proceed as he wished, while expressing that preparations for the summoning of Ghidorah could've gone smoother. As the summoning of Ghidorah was underway, Endurph would lead a group of followers in a chant-based prayer, in a successful effort to summon the monster. Once Ghidorah appeared above the ''Aratrum, Endurph would remain in place, enamored by the sight, while his followers ran in a panic. As Ghidorah destroyed the Aratrum through its immense gravitational powers, Endurph was seen and heard laughing maniacally as he was engulfed in fire. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters